Something Strange
by BloodyWhiteRose
Summary: Not really up to writing a summary right now because fanfiction is being stupid. but my friends like it. OCness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I already have the next few chapters but I am not going to waste my time posting them if no one wants to read it.

Sora and his companions were running towards Merlin's house through Hallow Bastion. The keyblade was clasped tightly in Sora's hand. Donald and Goofy suddenly stopped running.

"Ummm…Sora," Goofy said making Sora stop running and turn to his friends.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Both Donald and Goofy pointed to Sora's hand causing him to look down to see what they were pointing at and saw that the keyblade was gone.

He blinked twice then started to freak out. "Oh my god! Where did it go?! The keyblade is gone!"

"Whoooaaa," came a chorus of female voices from somewhere above them. They looked up and saw a few female forms on the walkway to the bailey.

"Where did this thing come from?" one of the girls asked. She had long auburn hair down to her butt and bright green eyes that illuminated against her pale skin. She wore a row of orange brown freckles across the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her lips were a light pink. She wore a pair of tight black cargo pants that loosened passed the thigh with a set of converse. Her orange and light purple top hugged her body over her well-developed form but not covering a majority of her stomach revealing a small belly ring with a pendant of a Mickey Mouse head hanging from it.

"I don't know," said another. This one had short dark brown hair that didn't even cover her neck. She had what appeared to be brown eyes with a crimson red mixed in. She was slightly darker than the first girl. She wore a pair of white pants with a black belt. She also wore a pair of converse instead with skulls on them. Her top was black with some kind of Celtic swirls all over the top of it.

"What is it?" said the third. This one had shoulder-length dark blond hair. She was of a slightly smaller stature than the other four but not by much. She had greenish hazel eyes that matched well with her peach skin. She wore a pair of light green tight cargo Capri's with a tan colored top. She had on a pair of tennis shoes with her attire.

"What is it for?" asked the fourth female. She had shoulder length black hair that she wore up in a ponytail. She had sapphire eyes with a tan complexion. She wore a light blue jacket with a small fairy on the front and a plain pair of jeans completed with a pair of slip-on converse.

"More importantly, why are we here?" said the last. She had long red hair down to the middle of her back. She had more freckles than the first but not too much more. She had dark purple eyes ringed in pink. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue t-shirt that came down passed her butt and a plain pair of blue jeans. A pair of blue tennis shoes was accompanying her outfit.

"Hey!" Sora yelled as he, Donald, and Goofy were running up the stairs toward the girls.

All five girls turned to the voice and saw the trio standing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Donald asked the girls.

"I'm Jamie," said the first girl who had the keyblade in her hand.

"I'm Lila," said the red-eyed girl.

"Jordan here," said the smaller one.

"Meagan," said the black haired girl.

"And I am Kala," said the redheaded girl.

"And you are?" all the girls asked in unison.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy," Sora said pointing to them each as he named them off.

"So where are we exactly?" Jamie asked. "We fell out of some kind of black whole here."

"Yeah some guy in a black coat pushed us in," stated Lila.

"Nu-uh!" Jordan said, "He pushed you and you grabbed me making me trip knocking Kala into Jamie who grabbed Meagan and we all went tumbling in," she finished with a smile on her face.

The girls giggled at the thought, "It's funny now."

"Black coat?!" Donald asserted.

"The organization!" Goofy said.

Sora nodded in agreement then remembered the reason for coming up to the bailey, "Oh! The keyblade!" He said turning back to the girls.

"Oh you must mean this," Jamie said holding up the giant key in her hand. "Is it yours?" she asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah but I don't understand how you got it." He said honestly.

"Here then," Jamie said walking forward and holding the key out to him.

Sora took hold of the blade as Jamie let go. There was suddenly a burst of light and the girls were gone.

"What happened?" Sora asked looking around.

"What the hell?" Sora heard Jamie's voice.

"Whoa, this is cool," Jordan's voice rang.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw little floating orbs of color. Turning his head he saw an orange, red, green, blue, and purple fairy. It was Jamie, Lila, Jordan, Meagan, and Kala.

"Wow, we are fairies," Meagan said looking at herself before twirling around and looking herself over.

"Let's go to Merlin's and see if we can figure out what is going on shall we?" Sora asked.

The girls smiled and nodded. They flew over to the trio and Jamie sat down on Sora's left shoulder while Kala sat on his right. Jordan sat on his head with Lila and Meagan decided she wanted to fly.

They made it to Merlin's where Sora commenced to bang against the door.

"Come in come in," Merlin said from within. "It is already opened."

Sora pushed the door open and stepped in turning to face Merlin.

"Hey Merlin, we have something to ask you," Sora said taking the small orange fairy from his shoulder and holding her out in front of him. Jamie held onto his thumb as she stood on his palm.

Merlin turned and looks fixing his half moon glasses, "Well if it isn't a fairy." He looked up and saw the other four glowing orbs. "Wow, there is so many."

"But we aren't really fairies," Jamie said while Lila flew over to stand next to her.

"We are just normal high school students," Lila said to the older man.

"And Jamie can wield the keyblade," Sora said.

"Oh really?" Merlin questioned. He leaned forward and took a closer look at the two fairies in Sora's hands.

Merlin waved his wand around and said a few words under his breath and there was a burst of light and the girls were back to their normal stature.

"Phew," Kala said with a heavy sigh, "I was about to be fed up with being so short."

The girls laughed as they heard the door open. Jordan and Meagan's jaws hit the ground as two hot guys, a blond and a brunette, walked in.

"Hey Leon, hi Cloud," Sora said to the pair who had just entered. The duo turned to Sora's voice and couldn't help but stare at the new girls.

"Good, so you are all here now," Merlin stated. "You girls will have to wait for a moment and we will figure out what is going on with you shortly." All the girls nodded and stood over by the side so not to be in the way.

"Okay, take your seats. We have a problem," Merlin began as everyone sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

I have some nice people reading my stories. Becase to very nice reviews came out of it...one being from one of my friends telling me i had to post the next chapter i had no other option. So here it is. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_**Recap: "Okay, take your seats. We have a problem," Merlin began as everyone sat down.**_

**Everyone looked to the girls as they moved to the side feeling sorry for them for some reason. They seemed forgotten momentarily. Cloud, Leon, and Sora tore their eyes from the girls and looked to Merlin who was clearing his throat.**

**"Well as you know the heartless are gone and everything is as it should be," Merlin stated.**

**"Yeah exactly, that is why we don't completely understand why we are here," Leon said already bored. **

**"Well I am going to have to request you actually stay here for a while," Merlin said looking to them seriously, "dark wholes that the Organization traveled through have been seen appearing around the town."**

**"What?!" Donald asked his shock in his voice showing the same reaction everyone else was giving.**

**"How is that possible?" Sora asked.**

**"We don't know but we really need you here for a while until we figure it out. Just in case something goes wrong," Merlin said.**

**"What about them?" Cloud asked looking over to the five girls standing by the wall.**

**"They can stay wherever they want I guess. But I don't have enough room here for everyone," Merlin said nodding.**

**"Who exactly are they?" Cloud asked.**

**The girls named them selves off introducing themselves and shaking their hands.**

**"They are small. Two of them can stay at my place in the other guest room if they want. But they will have to share for Cloud will have the other room." Leon said nonchalantly.**

**"Okay," Jamie said, "If that's okay that sounds fine with us." All the girls nodded to Jamie's statement.**

**"Alright, so who is going with us?" Leon asked standing up.**

**The girls turned and formed a circle whispering to each other.**

**"Jamie you need to stay here until we figure out about the keyblade predicament," Merlin said.**

**"So that rules me out," Jamie said into the huddle.**

**"We will go," Jordan said nodding at Meagan then looking back up at Jamie. "We can look after each other we promise," Jamie nodded at this statement.**

**"That is the main key point here. I know these people seem trustworthy and all but we don't know them, right? We need to be careful. You two watch each others backs." Jamie said as Meagan and Jordan nodded in reply. "Kala, Lila, you will stay here with me and we will figure something out about how we got here later on tonight. We will all meet up here tomorrow okay?" All the girls nodded and then simultaneously turned to the group of men…and animals (sorry couldn't help myself).**

**"We will stay at your place, if that's okay?" Meagan said to the brown haired man with a bit of questioning at the end of her statement. Jordan nodded.**

**"Then let's go," Leon said heading for the door, "This old man interrupted me right as I was about to get a shower."**

**Meagan and Jordan nodded and followed the two males out the door.**

**"Okay, now to work with sleeping arrangements," Merlin said clapping his hands together with a broad smile.**

**On the way to Leon's**

**"He is sooo cute," Jordan said like an overly excited fan girl as she ogled the petite blonde male in front of them and clung to Meagan's arm so not to stumble.**

**"Are you two okay?" Leon asked as he and Cloud stopped walking and the girls walked straight into them. Leon grabbed a hold of Meagan's arms keeping her from falling to the pavement while Cloud caught Jordan by her sides.**

**"Whoa careful there," Cloud said looking into Jordan's beautiful greenish blue eyes as he spoke. Jordan stared back before once again going fan girl and passing out from to much blood flow to the brain.**

**Meagan sighed watching her friend pass out before getting a strange feeling and looking up at Leon to notice he was looking at her. She blushed and pulled away standing on her own, "Thanks," she said trying not to show her blushing face.**

**"Cloud can you carry her?" Meagan asked, "I can't lift her."**

**Cloud nodded as he lifted Jordan into his arms and they were on there way to Leon's once again.**

**Night Time**

Jamie's PoV

**Jamie lay awake in Merlin's small bed between Kala and Lila. Her mind was such a mess. They hadn't been able to figure anything out about how they had managed to get to this place and no idea on how to get back or even how they had become fairies. Unable to sleep, she climbed from the bed careful not to wake her sleeping friends and made her way outside. She sat silently outside the abode on the small step and looked up at the stars.**

**'They were never this clear back home,' she thought to herself with a small sigh.**

**"What's wrong?" Jamie heard a male voice from behind her.**

**She turned around and her eyes connected with the cerulean blue eyes of Sora.**

**"Nothing, just thinking," She said turning to look at the stars once again.**

**Sora walked over and sat next to her.**

**"Are you scared?" He asked her looking up at the stars as well.**

**"A little," She said looking down at her feet, "I don't know how we got here, or what's going on," she said sadly. "I can't even protect my friends anymore." She said with a bit of a wobble in her voice.**

**A little unsure, Sora slowly began to reach over and comfort her but before he knew it she had a handful of his shirt and was crying onto him. He wrapped his arms around her patting her back and let her cry. He remembered how it felt to be brought to some other world. No one was ever ready for that.**

**Soon Jamie had fallen to sleep and Sora just looked up at the stars. "Your world is out there some where. Will help you find it some how."**

**Sora lifted her up and walked back into Merlin's placing her between her friends who took a hold of her arms and pulled protectively to them nuzzling against each other caringly, they slept.**

**Sora smiled and went back to his small palette on the floor and dozed off as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie ScottChapter 3What's gone wrong?

Chapter 3

With Jordan and Meagan

Meagan walked silently behind Leon and Cloud, who was currently carrying dear Jordan who had since woken up but not showed any signs of doing so. She was curled up against his chest happily. Meagan chuckled lightly at her friend's crazy antics.

Leon turned his head slightly as he heard the sound of her chuckle. Slowing his walk slightly he was soon walking beside her.

"You seem nervous," He said not bothering to look at her.

"Shouldn't I be?" She asked not looking up at him either. "I don't know you or him and me and Jordan are about to spend the night with the two of you. I don't know if you are serial killers or rapist so I think I have all right to be at least a little nervous."

Leon actually laughed a bit at her statement, "Well when you put it that way," He said with a smile. "Don't worry I am not going to rape you."

Meagan looked up and couldn't help her self but to smile, "That's good to know. Because I would have had to hurt you if you tried…but I still don't trust you," her face holding the same wide grin the whole time she spoke. This only made Leon laugh louder.

Cloud smiled at the sound of his laughter, it had been a while since he had been able to hear the hearty laughter. He enjoyed hearing the older male happily laughing again. He looked down at the small blonde in his arms and smirked, "You can stop pretending to still be unconscious, you are getting heavy."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "You knew? But I don't want to anyways," She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He smiled and shrugged and continued their way to the home in silence, all four of them.

They were soon at the front door of Leon's house.

Leon opened the door and threw the keys on the small stand next to the door while everyone else followed suit into the residence.

Cloud walked over to the small black corduroy couch and dropped the very conscious Jordan on it. She giggled as she bounced on the soft couch.

Meagan rolled her eyes at Jordan before realizing she was still following Leon.

"Did you want to accompany me to the shower or something?" He asked as he as well noticed her still following him.

"No!" She said defending her self, "I was just looking around and you are in my way!"

Leon chuckled as Meagan walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. He silently got his sleep clothes and hopped into the shower.

Jordan walked into the kitchen where Meagan was and sat at the small dinning room table where Meagan had set two glasses of milk.

"Already know where everything is, don't you?" Jordan asked with a giggle.

"Just got thirsty so I got nosy," Meagan said as she sat opposite Jordan at the small table.

Cloud walked in shortly after wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue silky pajama pants.

"So you are one of those from leather to lace people, huh?" Jordan said with a smile.

"Leather is quite uncomfortable to sleep in," Cloud said fixing himself a glass of milk and taking a seat at the table.

"Speaking of sleeping where do we sleep?" Meagan asked taking a drink of her milk.

"I'll show you," Cloud said standing and walking from the kitchen and down the hall.

The girls followed suit and were soon in a pretty light blue room.

Jordan plopped down on the bed and stretched out. "Wow this is sooo cool," Jordan said with a broad smile on her face, "I've never had a room this size before."

Meagan smiled and sat on the bed lying next to Jordan, "It feels so good to finally just relax." As Meagan lay on the bed everything else left her head.

"I'll be right back," Meagan said walking to the door, "I have to use the bathroom."

"No wait…" Cloud tried to say but the door was already shut. Jordan laughed before tackling Cloud and hugging him tightly.

Meagan walked into the silent restroom and began to undo her belt when she heard the sound of water. Turning to her right, she saw a frosted stand up shower glass sliding door slowly sliding open and before she knew what was going on she was face to face with a half naked Leon with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. They stood and stared at each other for a moment before Meagan turned a deathly shade of red, "I knew you wanted to shower with me but sneaking in," Leon joked.

Meagan threw a bar of soap at Leon before quickly exiting the bathroom. "I tried to tell you not to but you left to fast," Cloud said from his spot against the wall. Jordan was sitting next to him with a broad smile on her face, "See more than you wanted?" She asked with a giggle.

Meagan turned another shade of red before making her way to the room, not before grabbing Jordan's wrist, and made her way to the room in which they were planning to stay.

Meagan fell quickly onto the bed with a heavy sigh, "That was awkward."

Page 6 of 6


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie ScottChapter 4What's gone wrong?

Chapter 4

**_Recap: Meagan fell quickly onto the bed with a heavy sigh, "That was awkward."_**

**Merlin's**

**Lila awoke with a strange feeling. A feeling like she was somehow being watched. She sat up in the bed and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong. Jamie and Kala were still lying asleep in the bed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all lying on a palette on the floor. So what was wrong?**

**"Lila?" Jamie asked as she sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes.**

**"Jamie, someone is here, I know it."**

**Jamie looked at her friend seriously before nodding. She and Lila climbed from the bed trying not to wake Kala but failed.**

**"Where are you two going?" Kala asked as she as well sat up.**

**"We are going to check something out. Want to come?" Lila asked.**

**Kala nodded and soon the three girls were outside of Merlin's alone but now all three had a funny feeling that they were being watched. They turned their heads sharply to the right where they heard a hissing noise but there was nothing just a small unused building. They began to walk over as the hissing grew louder.**

**"Where are you three going?" Came a female voice from behind. Turning, they saw Meagan and Jordan. Leon and Cloud came into view shortly after. **

**"We keep hearing this strange hissing noise," Kala explained.**

**"What's going on out here?" Came yet another voice.**

**Jamie, Lila, and Kala rolled their eyes. How many times can one question possibly be asked before it becomes a bit to redundant? The hissing noise was heard once again but this time louder. Loud enough that everyone heard it.**

**Out of nowhere a black whole appeared next to Lila startling her causing her to stumble straight into it. Kala grabbed onto Lila, Jamie grabbed Kala, Sora grabbed Jamie, Meagan grabbed Sora, Leon grabbed Meagan, Jordan grabbed Leon, Cloud grabbed Jordan, Donald grabbed Cloud, and Goofy grabbed Donald as the whole chain fell into the darkness. **

**Lila looked down to see where she was falling, accompanied by a train wreck of friends, only to the most gorgeous red head she had every laid eyes on. She landed perfectly in his arms. He looked down at her and back up quickly to see several other people raining down from the sky before stepping back hastily so not to get killed.**

**Lila looked at her friends and laughed at the mound of groaning bodies. She once again looked up only to have her gaze met by a beautiful red one. Everyone stood up, "Hey Axel, Hi Riku," Sora said as he rubbed a now sore muscle on his neck. **

**"What the HELL just happened?" Jamie and Meagan yelled in unison.**

**Cloud reached out his hand and helped Jordan up and couldn't seem to make himself let go of her small hand.**

**"I don't know," Axel began as he sat Lila down on her feet, "Black wholes have been appearing everywhere. Some are saying that some kind of apparition is behind it. Only certain people can see it though."**

**"I was just walking down the sidewalk in Twilight town when a black whole appeared below me and I ended up here," Riku said.**

**It was then that Riku and Axel noticed the 'small' group of friends wasn't so 'small' any more.**

**"Who are they?" Riku asked not taking his eyes off of Kala.**

**Everyone introduced them selves and took a seat in a circle. "We need to talk. We have to figure out what it going on," Leon said ask he leaned back supporting himself on his hands. Everyone nodded in agreement.**

Page 4 of 4


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie ScottChapter 5What's gone wrong?

So time began to pass. The girls began to grow closer to the fellows in the group they had come to know and even love. Jamie was with Sora, Meagan was with Leon, Jordan was with Cloud, Lila was with Axel, and Kala was with Riku. Everyone was happy. They had been to a club and the girls made a big scene by getting up on the bar and singing Single by Natasha Bedingfield.

The five girls were now on their way to Merlin's house after having a message sent that they needed to come immediately and alone. The boys were to stay behind at Leon's.

So there they were in front of Merlin's and for some strange reason, scared to death.

"Come on in girls!" Merlin yelled from inside.

The girls held onto each other's hands as they entered the home coming face to face with Merlin.

"You have to leave!" he asserted as soon as they had crossed the doorway.

"WHAT?!"

"You must go back home, to your own world," He said looking seriously at all five girls.

"But why?!" Lila yelled.

"We love it here! We are happy! You can't make us leave!" Jamie exclaimed.

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that." He corrected himself. "It is not that I am trying to force you away, it's not like that at all. It actually has to do with how you got here."

"Huh?" The girls asked in unison.

"I was looking in my books and doing some research and it seems that there is a time limit on how long people from your world can be here in ours." Merlin said as he flipped the pages of a book.

"But…that can't be right," Jordan said as tears began to well up in her eyes. The girls looked at each other all about to cry.

"There has to be another way," Kala said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It does say something about countering this…but the page is torn at the bottom," He said solemnly.

Lila fell to her knees with her hands over her now red eyes. Jamie knelt beside her crying as well hugging her friend trying to calm her a bit. But the truth was, nothing could calm any of them at that point.

"What's going on?" Came a voice from the doorway. Merlin looked up to see his door being blocked by several angry looking male figures.

Leon, Cloud, Axel, Riku, and Sora all looked into the middle of the room at the sound of crying and saw the girls with tear stained cheeks as they looked back into their eyes.

The boys made their way quickly over to the girls and looked at them with concern.

"What the FUCK did you do?!" Leon yelled as he held Meagan in a tight embrace. Merlin let his head drop. He had to admit, he would miss the crazy antics of the girls as well. He almost felt as if they were his own children, that's how close he had become to the girls.

Lila clung close to the front of Axel shirt as he hugged her close letting her cry on his shoulder.

Jamie wrapped her arms around the lower half of Sora's chest and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I don't want to leave," she cried into him. "I wont."

Kala sat beside Riku as he cradled her head against his chest as she cried.

Jordan sat in Cloud's lap weeping as he attempted to calm her.

Sora felt a tear slide down his own cheek at seeing the girls hurting so bad. "What…did…you…do?" He ground out between clenched teeth. No one had ever really seen Sora mad. And they wouldn't at that point either, because he wasn't mad, he was pissed off.

"It's not his fault," Jamie said dejectedly.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she stood. She looked at Sora, then the crying faces of the girls she considered family, then lastly to Merlin.

"Where can we find that page?" She asked straight forward.

Meagan stood up beside her friend, "We will go where ever we have to."

Lila nodded and stood as well reluctantly letting go of Axel's hand, "We will not leave."

Kala stood next and followed beside Lila, "We aren't going to give up that easily."

Jordan smiled at her sisters and stood beside them, "We have decided, you aren't getting rid of us that easily old man." All five girls smiled while wiping the last of their tears away.

"We are done crying," Jamie asserted, "and we are done being protected. We have decided we are going to take things into our own hands."

Merlin looked up stunned by the outburst before smiling a loving smile and allowing a single tear roll down his cheek before frowning once more, "You have three days left."

Page 5 of 5


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie ScottChapter 6What's gone wrong?

Night 2

"We have one day left," Jamie whispered as she hugged against Lila in front of the fire. The air had grown cold as the time dragged on and the page was still nowhere to be found.

"We are running out of time," Kala whispered into the glowing embers of the fire.

"Yes but it seems the guys are taking it worse than we are," Meagan breathed into the whispering night.

"We will find it! I know we will. We just have to keep searching," Jordan said smiling although she felt the same as they did on the inside. "We can't lose hope," she whispered with a sad tone.

"Turn the radio on," Jamie said as she rubbed her arms from the chill. "Get some of this sadness out of the air."

Kala attempted a smile though it was faltering, but managed to start the radio where Even a Fool Can See by Peter Cetera was playing.

**One big happy family  
Together the rest of our lives  
As far as our friends were concerned  
Everything seemed right**

But thats when she told me  
She said me it was time to move on  


The girls blinked to each other before Kala changed the station. The station she changed it to was playing Heartbreak Lullaby by ATeens.

**And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there reminding me  
How things could be**

I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me 

Meagan bumped Kala away from the radio. "You must be some kind of Bad Luck charm or something," she said but not meaning it to sound mean. So Meagan changed the station. This station was playing After All by Peter Cetera.

**After all that weve been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess its meant to be,  
Forever you and me, after all.**

When love is truly right

Jamie began to glare angrily at the sound device, "And you think that is any better. That guy must be real fucking popular or someone is out to get us," She said as Jordan changed the station this time. And what they heard next was by far the most painful. The glare fell from Jamie's face as the tears returned to their eyes. It was Stay With Me by Peter Cetera. The girls looked up to see the five guys standing there with tears in their eyes as well.

**How can you say it's over  
What can there be that we can't overcome  
Why do you turn away  
And you so afraid of needing someone**

Din't we say forever  
I still believe the feelling's strong enough  
Before you walk away  
Let me hear you say you don't need my love

Chorus

Stay with me  
Darlin'after all that we've been through  
Nobody else can warm your lonely nights  
No one gonna love you like I do  
Stay with me  
Can't you see we've got too much to lose  
Oh stay with me  
Stay with me  
Baby please

Where is our happy ending  
And all of our promises did you forget  
Tell me what's the use of love if it can't last  
I can never let you leave it this way  
I want you to stay

(Repeat chorus)

Got to make you stay somehow  
Tell me what's it gonna take  
I can't live without you  
So please don't leave me now

(Repeat chorus to fade)

"I don't want to leave," the girls said shakily in unison as the sun began to rise behind the boys. "Third day is here."

A bright light began to rise around the five girls. "Wait! Merlin said we have three days!" Lila cried out.

"Yes and it is now the third day," Jamie said sadly.

"Our time here is over once he sun is fully visible over those trees," Meagan said emotionlessly.

The radio made itself known for one final performance as the instrumental version of If I Never Knew You began to play. The girls sang sadly with the song.

**If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of   
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me **

**In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes **

**And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you **

**If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you **

**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
Oh, oh **

**If I never knew you  
(There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew your love  
(Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of  
(If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be   
(I've lived at last) **

**I thought our love would be so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
We were right **

**And, if I never knew you (if I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**

The light from the sun was an inch from revealing itself to the world and the light around the girls was nearly blinding. They watched as Sora fell to his knees tears rolling down his cheeks as Riku followed suit. Leon, Cloud, and Axel stood but as well cried.

"You can't leave," Sora cried whole heartedly.

Jamie felt a tingle in her hand that had first held the keyblade and looked confused at her hand before her mind told her that that sensation was the keyblade being disconnected from her. As that thought crossed through her mind everything from the passed two months ran through her mind. All the fun her and her friends had had with the guys and she knew then she wasn't ready to give any of them up. She couldn't. She would rather die and she knew the other girls felt the same.

Taking one last glance at Sora she closed her eyes as the light fully engulfed them. Closing her eyes she finally understood the one way to be able to stay. She prayed to whatever god was listening that it wasn't to late.

Jamie grabbed her friends' hands as they held each others and before they knew what was going on they felt their feet being lifted from the ground and they knew this was the beginning of their trip home. Looking down they saw the tear stained faces of the loved ones they were leaving behind.

Jamie couldn't take it as she leaned forward, closing her eyes, arms outstretched as she let go of her friends' hands and fell forward. They were already over 100 feet in the air and she fell from the light with one thought in her mind. "I would die to be with him." That thought was what helped her stay.

Lila looked at Jamie's face as she fell and it was then she figured out what to do, "Give them all of you," she whispered to the others as she walked over to the edge near where Jamie had fallen. "Give up everything you are to be with them." And with that said she fell, from the light, and headed back down like a fallen angel to the love of her life.

The remaining three girls walked unquestioningly towards the edge and leaned forward with one single thought, "Take my life but give me Love." And they fell as the light burst into a shining rain of firefly like orbs.

As they neared the ground their falling turned to slow motion. The boys ran up as Jamie, Lila, Kala, Jordan, and Meagan were about to be placed gently on the ground but instead took them in their arms and held them close. They weren't going to let them go anywhere.

Page 10 of 10


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This is regarding the updating of this story!**

**Hello to all my readers, which by the messages I have gotten isn't many. I am sorry to say that I may not be able to post any more chapters for a few weeks. I am working on getting one of my novels published at the current point in time and I feel I should take this opportunity that has been laid before me in case it doesn't come again. So please do not lose faith in me just give me a little while and I will be up and writing again. Thank you so much!**

**Love Always,**

** ..::Nishiyokiami::..**


End file.
